Ostatni brzask
Autor -Aqart Niepotrzebna śmierć Drzewa Flotsharrskiego lasu uginały się na wietrze cicho szumiąc. Ziemia była przesiąknięta wilgocią po intensywnej ulewie, jaka spadła poprzedniego dnia. Gęsta, szara mgła jak zawsze spowijała całą okolice. Halurn odsapnął ociężale, otarł dłonią spocone czoło, podniósł z ziemi siekierę i zamachnął się nią w twardy pień dębu. Siekiera łupnęła głucho. Tytan zamachnął się ponownie, mocniej, z większego rozmachu. Wcięcie w drzewie znacznie się pogłębiło. Pień zadrżał. Po trzecim zamachu zaczął już tracić równowagę. Zachwiał się, przechylił na prawo i lewo, po czym opadł z głuchym łoskotem na ziemie. Halurn oparł trzon siekiery na ramieniu i ruszył w kierunku małego domku. Jedynego który nadawał się tutaj do zamieszkania, w przeciwieństwie do reszty zrujnowanego tartaku. Ruina stała na małej, wykarczowanej polanie, schowanej w cieniu otaczających ją zewsząd dębowych pni i koron. Halurn, bardzo uważnie i często spoglądał pod stopy, ostrożnie omijając zdradliwie poukrywane pośród cieni konary. Pomimo swojej krzepkiej postury i pokaźnej wytrzymałości, ciągle jednak ich unikał. Ostatnio... przez nieuwagę potknął się o jeden... Przy upadku zdarły się strupy, porozrywały szwy. Stare rany otwarły się na nowo... przynosząc cierpienie, a wraz z nim prawie już pogrzebaną pamięć. Pamięć o upiornej przeszłości. Przeszłości która pozostawiła w jego umyśle dotkliwe znamię. Już żadnej nocy nie zaznał przez nią spokojnego snu... Gdy tylko próbował śnić, ona bezlitośnie wierciła mu głębokie dziury w umyśle. Wydobywając z niego zapomniany ból, tak, żeby mógł poczuć go ponownie, żeby znowu zapiekły go stare blizny. Zaś gdy próbował opierać się senności, jego ciało domagało się odpoczynku, aż w końcu i umysł. Sen był więc nieunikniony. Prędzej czy później zaśnie, a wtedy... wtedy znowu zaczną się koszmary... Kiedy tytan zbliżył się do centrum polany cienie ustąpiły. Zaczęły powoli zanikać, ulegając słabemu słonecznemu światłu, które z trudem przedzierało się przez nieliczne luki między gęstą szarością chmur. Halurn nie musiał już patrzeć pod nogi, przyśpieszył lekko. Gdy tylko wyszedł po za karczowisko, skręcił w lewo, tam gdzie wynurzał się nieduży pagórek na którym stała ruina starego domu. Należąca niegdyś, jak przypuszczał do zarządcy tartaku. Na środku polany nie było już konarów, była tam tylko zwęglona ziemia pozostała po pożarze. Ziemia, która pomimo częstych deszczów ciągle roznosiła w powietrzu nieprzyjemny, i drażniący płuca zapach popiołu. Halurn, z czasem przyzwyczaił się już do surowych warunków jakie panowały na polanie. Nieczyste powietrze nie sprawiało mu więc wielkiej udręki. Tytan stanął przed wejściem do domu. Nie nacisnął klamki, nie pchnął lekko drzwi, bo nie było klamki ani nawet drzwi... Jedynym co się jeszcze ledwo trzymało zawiasów a konkretnie, to dolnego zawiasu, był kawałek lekko zwęglonej i poszarpanej deski. Na desce zachował się jedynie fragment typowego, i popularnego w tej okolicy stalowego okucia drzwi. Halurn wszedł do środka. W pomieszczeniu panował chaos, znajdowało się tam wiele porozrzucanych po kątach gratów i pordzewiałych rupieci. Tytan podszedł do dwóch starannie zwiniętych lin zawieszonych na ścianie. Przyjrzał im się krytycznie i wziął je pod pachę, już miał wrócić na karczowisko by przytargać pod dom ścięty pień. Gdy nagle... piekielnie zapiekł go bark. Zamarł w miejscu. Po chwili przeszywający ból rozdarł jego ramię, był niczym zimny, stalowy drut przebijający z premedytacją ciało. Halurn stęknął, lina wypadła mu z rąk. Tytan zrobił dwa chwiejne krok do tyłu i upadł na posłanie. Drżącą ręką sięgnął ku komodzie, po wiadro wody w którym swobodnie pływała sobie ścierka. Teraz na prawdę był rad, że poszedł rano nad strumień trochę jej nabrać. Ostrożnie począł zdejmować brzydki i byle jak połatany skórami kostium przykrywający większość jego ciała. Stęknął z bólu zdejmując wysoki but. Pod jego cholewą ukazała się umięśniona łydka. Pokrywały ją resztki pancerza powyginanego i porozcinanego w niezliczonych miejscach. Jego mniejsze części trzymały się często tylko dlatego, że były wbite głęboko w ciało Tytana... Jednak, przecież to nie pancerz był makabrycznym widokiem. Reszty nie oszczędzono w żadnym stopniu. Pomiędzy strzępami stali były jedynie paskudne blizny i powyrywane kawałki mięśni. Z pozostałymi częściami ciała nie było łatwo. Zdejmowanie skórzanego odzienia oznaczało dla Halurna mękę i potworne cierpienie, ale wytrzymał. Wrzasnął dopiero gdy zdejmował naramienniki połączone z klatką piersiową. Skulił się, żałośnie stękając. Nie mógł już dotknąć pokrytego szerokim bliznami ramienia, nawet mokrą ścierką. Jednak udało mu się... jak zawsze, po kliku minutach przyzwyczaił się do bólu. Wytarł całe ciało, po czym w milczeniu wziął się za monotonne smarowanie lepkim zlepkiem ziół wewnętrznej części odzienia. Zioła pochodziły z okolicy. Jedyne co o nich wiedział to tylko to, że mają pewne właściwości uśmierzające ból. To dzięki nim mógł się w ogóle ruszać, i to tylko dzięki nimi był w stanie przetrwać tak długo. Tytan wysmarował ostatnią część i odłożył zioła do torby zawieszonej nad łóżkiem. Rozkoszował się przed chwilą aromatyczną wonią jakie pozostawił w powietrzu medykament. Po czym zaczął ostrożnie zakładać odzienie, od dołu do góry. Najpierw buty, potem karwasze i na końcu, z wielkim skupieniem i ostrożnością nałożył kurtkę. Nie stęknął, nie zawył jak potępieniec. Uśmiechnął się rad że medykament ciągle działa, i że nie musi się obawiać iż zioła są już przeterminowane. Czarno widział następną wizytę w lesie. Miejscowi zaczynają się niepokoić... Coraz więcej zapuszcza się ich w las. Pewnie ktoś go zauważył, albo... ktoś powiedział matoranom że tytan tu jest... Bądź co bądź ta sytuacja była naprawdę dziwna, bo Halurn nie widział dzisiaj w lesie nikogo, a zawsze zdarzało mu się przynajmniej usłyszeć odgłosy walących się głucho drzew, dochodzące z przeciwległego krańca lasu, oddalonego od polany, jak sądził o jakieś trzy kio. Nie zawracał sobie jednak nimi głowy, nie chciał się mieszać w ich sprawy, ich świat, i ich codzienne problemy. Nie chciał wieść normalnego życia w wiosce, nawet tak mało znanej i małej jak ta. A nawet jeśli by chciał... to i tak wiedział że nie ma do tego prawa. Tak. Co do tego ostatniego stwierdzenia był całkowicie pewien. Nie miał najmniejszego prawa cieszyć się beztroskim życiem jak kiedyś. Nie miał prawa? A może... nie chciał? - Halurn, po co ci ten topór na plecach? - Niski matoranin spytał po raz kolejny, z coraz bardziej uporczywym i upierdliwym tonem głosu. - Muszę bronić wioski. - Ale przecież tu nic nie ma, wioska jest bezpieczna... - Może, kto wie... Cisza. - Halurn? - Mhm? - Mogę potrzymać na chwilę twój topór? - Nie będzie trochę za ciężki? - W głosie tytana zadźwięczała lekka nutka rozbawienia. - No co ty! Cięższe rzeczy się dźwigało.- Odparł zadziornie niski matoranin. - Arrrgh! , za ciężkie!!! - Co ty nie powiesz? - A gdyby tak złapać za koniec i... Arrghh! Aaaa, za cięż... - Cholera! Zostaw to! - Tytan podbiegł do niego i szybkim ruchem podniósł topór przygniatający wiercącego się matoranina.- Chcesz żeby turaga znowu mnie opieprzył za to że wracasz cały połamany do wioski!? -Ja... przepraszam. Znowu cisza. - Halurn? - Mhm? - Gniewasz się? - Trochę... Po prostu Turaga... Turaga bardzo się o ciebie martwi, a niestety ty z jakiś dziwnych powodów łazisz za mną całymi dniami - i jak coś ci się stanie to nie ty, ale ja zawsze dostaje opieprz. - Dokończył dobitnie tytan. - Hej! To wcale nie prawda! - Naburmuszył się niski matoranin. - Ja po prostu... - Taaak? To powiedz mi... Co robiłeś wtedy na drzewie obleganym przez rozwścieczonego Muake? - Ja... bo wiesz, na tym drzewie... był taki ładny czerwony kwiatek i ja... - Zawstydzony matoranin odwrócił głowę i zaczął ze zdenerwowania szybko stykać ze sobą wskazujące palce. - Ja... chciałem go dać w prezencie Naesti... - Wypalił, a jego twarz w mgnieniu oka poczerwieniała jak burak.- Pasował by jej do kanohi i no wiesz... - Wiem. - Halurn uśmiechną się nieznacznie. - Ale.. to nie był kwiatek... - Co? - Kwiatki nie rosną na drzewach... - Ale przecież on miał czerwone płatki... - To był grzyb Harrucil, śmiertelnie trujący. Po nawet najmniejszym dotyku czerwone płatki" rozwierają się gwałtownie wydzielając trujące opary. - Halurn był ciągle lekko rozbawiony zaś twarz matoranina zbladła nagle. - To znaczy że ten Muaka... - Tak. Ten Muaka... Gdyby nie on to Nastia by... - Niech mu ziemia będzie lekka. - Rzekł cicho matoranin. Nie chciał widzieć, co by się stało z Nestią... Znowu cisza. - Halurn, a... a co jest za morzem. Byłeś tam? widziałeś coś? - Hola hola! Nie, nie byłem, skąd w ogóle takie pytanie? - Znikąd, ciekawy jestem po prostu. - Za morzem? Nie wiem Raynisie... Nikt tego nie wie... Halurn uśmiechnął się lekko gdy w jego głowie zabłysły wspomnienia, te jedyne dobre wspomnienia. Usłyszał szmer. Zamarł na chwile. Szmer przerodził się w odgłos cichego stąpania kroków. Tytan wyszedł z domu, na polane. Tuż przed nim stała wysoka i smukła postać odziana w czerń. Oczy Tytana momentalnie zamieniły się w groźne szparki, na twarz wpełzło obrzydzenie - a ciało, choć rozluźnione, było gotowe na każdy fałszywy ruch przybysza. - Czego chcesz Keaterinie? - Spytał zimnym głosem. Dopiero po chwili zauważył że tamten ma ręce całe we krwi, świeżej krwi, krwi która na pewno nie należała do niego... Halurn wlepił wzrok w szkarłatne, nie wyrażające niczego oczy. - Skurwysyn. - Syknął przez zęby.- Nie mam z tobą o czym gadać, wynoś się. Wynoś się zanim się rozmyślę i cię zabiję... Ci matoranie... mogłeś zostawić ich w spokoju, to była tylko nic nie znacząca wioska... - Mogłem... - Głos Keaterina jak zwykle był nieprzyjemny. - Mogłem, ale nie musiałem. W moich rozkazach nie było mowy o zabijaniu matoran, ale nie było też mowy o tym że to zabronione. - Tutaj uśmiechnął się szeroko a jego oczy zabłysły. Halurn znał te błyski aż za dobrze, wiedział co oznaczają. - Jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko sobie pomordować to nie licz na moją litość. - Oj! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym sobie tylko pomordować. Ale... niestety. On ci przebaczył... możesz wrócić. - Oznajmił krótko, i bez skrupułów rzucił mu pod nogi pakunek owinięty szmatką, który zderzając się z ziemią zabrzęczał metalicznie. Halurn przyklęknął na kolano, nie odrywając wzroku od Keaterina. Ostrożnie rozwinął pakunek. Odskoczył z sykiem i rozwarł szeroko oczy, jego serce zaczęło szybko bić. Zapiekły go plecy, a dokładniej, to trzy wyjątkowo głębokie blizny w okolicach kręgosłupa. Spod szmaty wystawała protostalowa kula ozdobiona małym, czerwonym kryształkiem a także trzema wyjątkowo paskudnymi szponami, których końce oplecione nicią tworzyłyby idealny trójkąt. Tytatn zaklął plugawie i spojrzał pytająco na Keaterina. - Taaak. Dobrze widzisz Halurnie. - Przyklęknął przy nim i wziąwszy metalowe urządzenia począł obracać nim jak piłką, tuz przed oczami tytana. - Nie myli cię wzrok. To jest Barrin, twój bariin... Naprawiliśmy go. Możesz znowu zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkim. - Zappomnieć? - Dopytywał się zaskoczony tytan. - Tak, zapomnieć... Dam ci go, a ty, z własnej, nie przymuszonej woli go sobie wszczepisz. A potem, potem zapomnisz o wszystkim i znowu wrócisz pod wpływy mojego pana, naszego pana... - Keaterin ostrożnie włożył barrina w otwartą dłoń tytana. Halurn wpatrywał się oszołomiony w protostalową kulkę, jakby była czymś bardzo dla niego cennym, czymś bez czego nie mógłby dłużej żyć. Keaterin zobaczył błyski w jego oczach, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Coś szybko poszło, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Chciał się uśmiechnąć jeszcze szerzej ale nie zdążył. Potwornym ból rozdarł jego twarz. Trysnęła krew. Zanim się zorientował otrzymał kolejny, piekielnie silny cios w brzuch. Kuląc się z bólu miał wrażenie że zaraz wypluję własne wnętrzności. Otworzył oczy tylko po to żeby na krótko zobaczyć ogromną pięść lecącą ku jego twarzy, od dołu. Siłą ciosu poderwała go w wysoko powietrze. Spadł z łoskotem na rękę, gruchnęły łamane kości, wrzask cierpienia mimowolnie wydarł mu się z ust. Halurn podszedł do niego lekkim krokiem i kopnął go z rozmachu w twarz. Keaterin odleciał na dobre trzy bio i znowu opadł na złamaną rękę zostawiając za sobą krwawy szlaczek na zwęglonej ziemi. Zniekształcona twarz zasłaniała mu prawe oko. Obrócił lekko głowę żeby zobaczyć gdzie jest tytan. Wyjął drżącą dłonią za schowka na pasie metalową kulkę i rzucił ją pod nogi przeciwnika. Rozbłysło. Znowu wrzask. Potworny wrzask tytana rażonego tysiącami elektrycznych wiązek gwałtownie wyskakujących ze stalowej kulki. Keaterin podniósł się pomagając sobie zdrową ręką. Gdy tylko stanął, sięgnął do pasa po kolejną dawkę bólu dla tytana, ale szybko się rozmyślił. Nie chciał go przecież zabić, nie takie były rozkazy. Wyprostował się więc z trudem, przetarł wierzchem dłoni zakrwawioną i zniekształconą facjatę po czym w milczeniu patrzył na zginającego się z bólu Halurna. Mijały sekundy, które szybko przeobrażały się w minuty. Wrzaski nie ustępowały. W powietrzu roznosił się zapach palonego mięsa. Z nad ciała tytana zaczął się unosić dym. Keaterin nawet nie drgnął. Patrzył tylko na niego bezlitosnym, szkarłatnym wzrokiem. Zaczęło padać. Niepozorny deszczyk szybko przerodził się w ulewę. Zmoczone ciało tytana było jeszcze bardziej podatne na prąd. Zaczął wić się bezsilnie na ziemi i wydzierać z gardła wrzaski, wrzaski które nie przypominały już w żadnym stopniu tych wcześniejszych. Były przepełnione nienawiścią i chęcią szybszej, mniej bolesnej śmierci. Keaterin uśmiechnął się paskudnie, teraz już wiedział co trzeba komuś zrobić żeby tak potwornie krzyczał. Jednak nawet on miał swoje granice, i rozkazy, które były konieczne, nie chciał wiedzieć co by się stało gdyby ich nie wykonał. Podszedł do Miotającego się tytana, i pochylając się nad nim spojrzał mu ostatni raz w cierpiące oczy, aby w pełni się nimi nacieszyć. Nie trwało to jednak długo, szybko sięgną po kulkę. Gdy tylko jej dotknął wyładowania ustąpiły Harlurn nie ruszał się już, patrzył tylko na niego, a wzrok miął taki, że Keaterinowi mimowolnie przeszły ciarki po plecach. - Wyn... Wynos się. - Syknął cicho. - Już się wynoszę.... - Uspokoił go Szkarłatnooki. - A to... - Wskazał palcem na ubrudzonego błotem barrina. - zostawiam u ciebie, gdybyś się jednak rozmyślił. Halurn leżał w bezruchu, pośród kapiącego deszczu. Wsłuchiwał się w znikający pośród kniei odgłos kroków Kaeterina. Obudził się następnego dnia, był cały ubłocony. Choć śmierdząca, błotnista maź uśmierzała jego ból, ciągle strasznie cierpiał. Deszcz nie ustąpił, ciągle padało. Halurn leżał w bezruchu, miał lekko otwarte usta i szklany wzrok. Wsłuchiwał się w kapanie deszczu, jednak w głębi umysłu słyszał odgłos kroków i widział szkarłatne oczy, a pod nimi poruszające się usta. - "Możesz znowu zapomnieć, zapomnieć o wszystkim" Tytan podniósł rękę, zaparł się nią i zaczął się powoli podnosić. Wszytko go piekło, z wysiłku drżało mu całe ciało. Opierając się od najbliższy konar udało mu się ustać na nogach. Zaczął robić chwiejne kroki w kierunku ruiny domu. - Stoczyłeś się na samo dno. - Usłyszał zimny i metaliczny głos tuż za sobą. Nie usłyszał wcześniej żadnych kroków. Może ogłuchł? Nie, przecież słyszał wcześniej deszcz... Ale w tym głosie było coś znajomego. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Zamarł w miejscu. To był on. Na początku nie rozpoznał go ze względu na to że miał inny pancerz, i dwa zakrzywione miecze na plecach. Ale teraz był pewien, to na pewno był on. - Powiedz mi tylko... - Głos Raynisa był zimny, w niczym nie przypominał już głosu wesołego matoranina z wioski, Raynisa jakiego Halurn dobrze znał. - dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego ich zabiłeś, ich wszystkich: Koetsu, Galidiasa, Nastię... Dlaczego? - Jego twarz nawet nie drgnęła gdy wypowiadał imiona zmarłych mieszkańców wioski. Do Halurna dopiero po chwili dotarło, że toa zadał mu pytanie, i czeka na odpowiedź... w milczeniu. Tytan uśmiechnął się i zrozumiał, zrozumiał ze już więcej nie wytrzyma. Nie uda mu się wygrać z przeszłością, poddał się. Z trudem się wyprostował i spojrzał mu w oczy. - A dlaczego pytasz? - Raynis popatrzył na niego tak jak zwykł patrzeć na głupców. Ale nie dał się sprowokować. - Chcę wiedzieć. - Dobrze, powiem ci. Zabiłem ich z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Toa wpatrywał się w niego swoimi zimnymi, zielonymi oczyma. Milczał. Halurn nie zobaczył jak wyciąga miecz, jak doskakuje do niego i wbija mu go w pierś. Nie zdołał zobaczyć ruchów Raynisa. Przepełniła go wewnętrzna duma. -"Zawsze wiedziałem że ci cię uda Raynisie, pewnego dnia będziesz szybszy nawet niż ja." - Przypomniał sobie swoje stare słowa i uśmiechnął się uwalniając strużkę krwi z ust, miał rację... - Ja... - Halurn wypluł krew. - Ja... dziękuje ci Raynisie... Toa stał w milczeniu, nie wyjmował miecza. Dopiero gdy oczy tytana wygasły odsunął się na bok. Bezwładne cielsko runęło na ziemię. Raynis stał przy nim przez chwilę i dumał, minę miał nieugiętą, nie żałował... Obrócił się z zamiarem przeszukania ruiny. Jego uwagę zwróciło dziwne, połyskujące od światła urządzenie leżące na ziemi. Zbliżył się do niego. To była protostalowa kula, przyozdobiona czerwonym kryształem i trzema wystającymi kłami. Raynis widział co to jest, i wiedział do czego to służy. Doskoczył prędko do ciała martwego tytana i rozpłatał mu mieczem odzienie na plecach. Były pod nim trzy głębokie dziury sięgające aż do kręgosłupa. Patrzył na nie przez chwilę, zacisnął zęby. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał... zrozumiał, że to była tylko... kolejna niepotrzebna śmierć... Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Twórczość Aqarta